Masque Rouge et Intrusion
by Siffly
Summary: Durendal pensait enfin être débarrassé de Marvel, des comics, des collants et des histoires sans enjeux. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas prévu qu'un film, et qu'un personnage en particulier, reviendrait lui casser les pieds.


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Ceci est un petit OS sans prétention, parce que le vlog de Durendal sur Deadpool avec Ivanhe m'a beaucoup trop fait bullé. Ces deux messieurs sont beaucoup trop adorables. Et beaucoup trop shippables.**

 **Disclaimer : aucun des deux cinéphiles ne m'appartiennent, je ne prétends pas représenter la réalité, ils font chacun ce qu'ils veulent de leurs vies.**

 **Un grand merci à Nyxox qui a accepté de me bêta, et sachez que le titre de cet OS a failli être "** **DUDU EST PARFAIT DONC LISEZ" grâce à elle. Mais Internet n'était pas prêt. (D'ailleurs, elle a laissé traîner une affaire à elle dans cet OS, saurez-vous trouver où ?)**

 **Bref, trêves de carabistouilles, bonne lecture !**

 **Siffly votre p'tit poulpe**

* * *

\- Bonjour à tous et toutes, et bienvenue dans ce vlog où il va être question de…

\- Moi !

Durendal ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna brusquement vers l'intrus qui avait subitement fait irruption dans son salon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?!

\- J'ai vu la porte ouverte et j'suis entré ! se marra Deadpool en s'écroulant sur le canapé du parisien. Et en plus l'autre blondinet et l'insecte transgénique sont déjà venus, alors j'vois pas pourquoi moi j'aurais pas le droit !

Il tourna la tête pour se retrouver face au regard perçant de Durendal, qui commençait sérieusement à ne plus supporter que tout l'univers de Marvel débarque chez lui – il avait autre chose à faire que de gérer les états d'âme des super-héros.

\- Anti-héros, j'ai autre à foutre que de sauver des psychopathes moi, merci, rectifia l'homme masqué en saisissant un magazine qui trainait sur la table basse.

\- Roh c'est bon je… Attends, comment tu pouvais savoir que je pensais ça ?! réagit violemment le cinéphile en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, de plus en plus sur la défensive.

\- Mec, je brise le quatrième mur comme l'empereur Palpatine forme des seigneurs Sith, tu crois vraiment que je t'entends pas cogiter ? Oh putain elle est bonne Scarlett Johansson quand même ! s'exclama-t-il en feuilletant ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

Dépité, l'homme à lunettes fixait celui qui avait, manifestement, décidé de squatter son appartement. Lui qui espérait se reposer un peu avant de commencer le travail sur son prochain PJREVAT– il avait même prévu de sortir un Détournement pour fournir un peu de contenu en attendant – ça avait l'air mort et enterré. Merde, lui qui avait prévu…

\- D'aller draguer toute la semaine ? Désolé mon chou, ça va être compliqué, je compte pas dégager ! termina Deadpool, qui avait migré dans la cuisine – et qui, vu le bruit, fouillait sans vergogne dans son frigo.

\- D'aller voir ma famille, bordel ! s'écria le concerné en sentant ses joues se colorer et en débarquant dans la pièce, pour tomber face à l'anti-héros qui avait sorti un verre et semblait chercher de l'alcool. Et ne cherche pas, j'aime pas l'alcool.

\- Putain mais c'est plus un balai que t'as dans le cul, c'est une armure d'Iron Man ! Ou une tronçonneuse, à vérifier.

\- Mon cul n'a pas besoin de toi, merci bien ! rétorqua Durendal en faisant face à l'homme en rouge, qui avait bien une tête de plus que lui. Et ma vie non plus, alors pour une fois, rends toi utile et dégage de chez moi !

\- Vu le nombre de petits culs que tu arrives à peloter, je dégagerai pas tant que tu ne te seras pas un peu moins coincé !

\- C'est marrant, répondit-il d'un ton acerbe, ton pote araignée m'a sorti la même chose, et il a fini dans la rue avec ses DVDs sur la gueule !

\- Dommage, j'peux t'assurer qu'il est bien foutu, et il a une de ses bi…

\- Je dois faire quoi pour que tu te taises ?! le coupa le cinéphile d'un ton extrêmement sec – il refusait de débattre sur la taille des organes des super-héros de Marvel.

\- Anti-héros.

\- Putain je vais te tuer…

\- Ah, ça risque d'être compliqué, le coupa l'autre en haussant les épaules. Désolé ?

\- Okay, marmonna le parisien en passant une main derrière sa nuque pour que leurs visages se fassent face. Je dois faire quoi pour que tu dégages ?

Il eut la surprise de ne pas entendre l'autre répliquer. Pas de bêtises méta, ni même de sous-entendus sales. A la place, les deux yeux blancs du masque le fixaient intensément, et Timothée crut sentir, à travers l'odeur de cuir et de sueur que dégageait le costume, un parfum qu'il croyait connaître…

\- Cherche pas, tu n'arriveras pas à te débarrasser de moi, finit par dire l'anti-héros, mais le ton était légèrement moins assuré – et Tim tendit plus l'oreille. Bordel, l'autre tentait de cacher son identité, mais il connaissait ce timbre, même naturellement changé par le masque…

Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il connaissait son interlocuteur, et il était bien décidé à savoir qui s'amusait donc à débarquer chez lui pour lui proposer subtilement de finir dans son lit.

Sa main remonta légèrement dans sa nuque, et il sentit l'autre légèrement frémir. Lentement, il laissa ses doigts errer jusqu'à l'élastique du masque, mais alors qu'il allait atteindre la peau de l'autre homme, ce dernier saisit brusquement son poignet.

\- T'as pas envie de voir ce qu'il y a en-dessous, lâcha-t-il, son assurance presque disparue. Tu sais, le masque traduit souvent un grand manque de confiance en soi. Et aussi un visage très moche, mais c'est une autre hist…

\- Putain je sais, murmura le cinéphile en enlevant le masque pour coller ses lèvres contre celle du super-héros démasqué.

Durendal sentit des bras entourer sa taille, alors que ses mains erraient dans les cheveux bruns de son interlocuteur. Il avait mis du temps à le reconnaître – et il faut dire que son ami avait bien caché son jeu. Mais il avait fini par démasquer ce cher fan de comics musclé.

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien trouvé de mieux que de débarquer en Deadpool et venir me parler de mon cul pour me draguer ? finit-il par dire, ses lèvres à peine éloignées de celle de son ami.

\- Désolé, je crois que c'est plus simple de dire des conneries quand on ne te reconnait pas, rit Ivanhe. Du coup, tu comptais vraiment aller voir ta famille ? termina-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

Timothée rit à son tour et déposa de nouveau ses lèvres contre celle d'Ivanhe. Décidément, il aimait de plus en plus les super-hér…

\- Anti-héros.

\- Désolé, apparemment l'auteur.e aime un peu trop les running gags.


End file.
